


The Earring

by SilvermistFox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how the Duke of Buckingham came to be who he is? And most especially did you ever wonder about the ear piercing that he has or how it became fashionable? This is just a possibility of what might have happened and I hope that you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Earring

**Author's Note:**

> To the Readers  
> Hello! I'm not sure if there is anyone out there, but I've been thinking about this pairing for so long and wonder if there are others there like me. Either way, the Buckingham in this fan fiction is the one in the latest "The Three Musketeers" movies with Orlando Bloom as the character, and one of the possibilities of how they could have met, how he got his earrings and the possibilities to who he is now.
> 
> Any way, I hope that all of you enjoy this and have a great week yourself! Take care now and an early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year greeting to all of you!
> 
> Cheers  
> SilvermistFox

**Inuyasha crossover The Three Musketeers (2011)**

**The Earring (One- Shot)**

The met one day in London, when she was there accompanying Sesshoumaru on business. Most women of this time wishes mostly to be of some noble blood or be married to someone of nobility just to ensure their comfortable future and wealth. Their arrival was least expected by anyone, in fact their arrival caused quite a stir amongst the natives or residents of London.

It took them a while and a willing tailor and Seamstress that were willing to dress both Sesshoumaru and her. In fact if was the wealth and gold that they had brought along with them that they have themselves a rather sizeable wardrobe that could rival any court Ladies and Lords. In fact, this being their first appearance here in London, it was almost exciting was it not for the stench that permeates the air wherever they go, and one that had Sesshoumaru growling beneath his breath and scaring those around them away.

" _You're scaring them,"_  Kagome said beneath her breath in their native tongue, knowing well that he heard her clearly.

They were getting many looks thrown in their way as their skin tone and unique features stood out more prominently amongst the many that are wandering along the streets. In this time period, it was something that she had read in books and playwrights that were briefly studied during literature of her original time period. And what was written in there, fail to capture many things in words and even more so on the people here. She felt awkward there, but as part of the household of Sesshoumaru's she held her grounds proudly and even walk with all the grace and regality that was ingrained into her through tireless training given to her with instructions from Sesshoumaru and the staff he hired.

"Move outta da 'ay," a grumbling old man snarled at them, if it was intimidation that he was aiming for, Sesshoumaru did a far better job at it with just a single glare as the man took one look and scurried away with more grumblings.

There were in London as emissaries from Japan as instructed by the Royal Household. Though it was mostly Kagome telling Sesshoumaru of various countries across the seas that were full of wonders and surprises of their own that had him interested and thus their travelling and arrival. There was more to it of course on how they were chosen to travel across the sea as compared to the many other courtiers that had volunteered themselves. Though that is to be kept to amongst themselves since in this age, youkai, demon, and various other supernatural have mostly taken to hiding not wanting to be killed.

"You must be new here," said a young man, rather handsome for the fair of skinned as the two foreigner turned their head to regard the other. He was dressed expensively, and well groomed as compared to the many others here.

"Emissaries actually from across the sea, apparently our host it seemed is late, if not forgotten about us," Kagome replied for the both of them, seeing that Sesshoumaru was not as fluent and still learning the language.

His expression was that of shock at the fluent English that she spoke, as were the others that were eavesdropping in on the conversation. The young male was quick in reclaiming his calm demeanor before doing a sweeping bow to them as he present himself as the Baron Waddon and Viscount Villiers. Their introduction were formal if not for the surrounding, and were quickly guided by the young male in the direction of the castle where they were told that their meeting with their King could be arranged immediately.

Small conversation were made as Sesshoumaru remained more silent and thoughtful throughout whilst Kagome was left to entertain the young Baron and Viscount about their arduous journey that the other seem to have a keen interest upon. And true to his words, King James was quick to meet with them, with grand sweeps and gestures trying to impress with his court and wealth. Not that it matters much to Sesshoumaru and her as Kagome stood beside of Sesshoumaru, allowing the daiyoukai take over the flow of conversation as they converse most casually in a formal manner.

Housing arrangements were made for them to stay within the guest wing of the King James. Attendants and servants were sent to take care of their every need, some clothes were sent up their room temporarily whilst those that they have placed orders for, were being rushed.

It was far different than she had expected, to be under the eyes of the royal, but then again, she was just a woman where they are seen as pleasurable toys or entertainment for the male that happen to find them attractive. In fact, the courtier that was supposed to host them properly was punished from what was told to them. The young George Villiers was their new host, as entrusted by the King himself and was without a doubt charming her more than he did impressing Sesshoumaru.

That night, they joined the King in a feast in honor of their arrival, with the rest of the Court. It was almost impressive, especially of the spread of food that was before of them. She hardly speak much to those that were around her, just mere polite words and small conversation. Everyone here was rather shallow, if not too proud of themselves, their heritage and position to speak much to her or Sesshoumaru without the approval of their King who was socially engaged in casual conversation with Sesshoumaru.

Their distance was really evident, however there was only one other person that defies it and that was Baron Waddon, who engaged her for longer conversation that was of an intellectual level rather than that of the Ladies who were interested in knowing other things like fashion and the weather. It was almost too boring and her food seems to be even more interesting than it was talking to them.

"Would you care to dance Lady Higurashi,"

"Kagome please, and yes, but I'm not too sure how it is done here," Kagome replied with interest as she placed her hand within his larger ones as he guided her to her feet and leading her to where others were dancing together as well.

"George, and you will do fine, just follow my lead," he whispered leading her to the floor as they bowed to one another and getting into one of the two lines that were formed. The males at one side as the female stood opposite of their partners and the music strike up.

Kagome was unsure of herself at first, but quickly picked it up as she copied the other Ladies that were beside of her and was soon smiling and dancing along with them as her light laughter and glee was caught on by the other courtiers present. Their stay, from days became weeks and then months, it was all for the sake of 'Intel' that Sesshoumaru and her remained in London that long. Though there was also the trade opportunity in which Sesshoumaru and her saw, still young but well on its way of being negotiated for the rights to between Sesshoumaru and the King. She on the other hand was nothing more than just an ornament there, her worth little to nothing as compared to the males.

Days grew duller in this new country as Kagome was more often left on her own, sometimes to join the Queen or other Ladies of the Court that have invited her out for tea parties or mere to just stroll in groups as she listen to them gossiped amongst themselves. It was hardly company, and she was more often glad when George, the newly titled Marquess of Buckingham would whisk her away for some fun, like riding or maybe even a tour of their country with other Ladies that were to be her chaperon.

"You should be well aware to keep your distance away from that George person, he's the King's man," Sesshoumaru told her in their native language when alone, but other than that, there was hardly much conversation that went on between them, but they understand each other well enough to not need it.

Kagome was tempted on numerous occasion to ask George about his preferred interest in males, however she had refrained herself from doing so, least he gets offended by it or ruin the relations of their two country.

The newly titled Marquess of Buckingham on the other hand, was enamored by one of the emissaries, Kagome as he often got her away from the company of other women and brought her out with the excuse of showing her around their Kingdom. If not, with the excuse of being a good host and not shame their King or country with his lack of hospitality.

Unlike most woman who would do nothing much but to flirt with him or even getting into bed with him so quickly, especially once they heard that he has the King's favor and a new title. It made him all the more so appealing, not that his increase in wealth was not another draw. Those women type never really held his attention for longer than she has, and try as he might, her attention on him was mildly that of friends, almost never something more than that. And that made him work even harder, to gain her attention in the same manner as she had his. It was almost too tall an order with the way she kept such a respectable distance between them, and how she treated him like a good friend more than that of a love interest as he had her. His actions speaks more, and Buckingham soon did even more things for the King, hoping to gain her attention with each deed and mission that he had done. His accomplishments were for quite a wide range of reasoning, and most of it mainly for him as well as capturing her attention.

He remembered the day when he had casually brought her out once he got back to London, seeing that she was settling well with the other Courtiers. She still stand out the most amongst all of them, and even from a distance, he could always tell it was her by her silhouette. It was that easy.

"You know, you're really dashing," she told him with a smile, as she reached out towards him. George leaned in closer to her with an indulgent smile upon his own face,

"If you have your ears pierced, you'd look like a lordly pirate," she said with a light laugh as her fingers touched his ear so lightly that it felt a breeze.

"If you are the one to help me pierce, I will gladly let it leave a mark," he drawled with a purr as he reaches out to touch the side of her face, silently meaning her leaving a more permanent mark on him.

"Oh Buckingham, I will do it for you any time, all you have to do is just ask," Kagome replied playfully with a laugh as she leaned back and away from the hand that was trying to touch the side of her face. Kagome leant to her side as she reached for the snack that was laid out perfectly for their little luncheon in a quiet area of the castle grounds that hardly anyone visits.

"Then how about now?"

"Now?"

"Yes, unless you're going back on your word,"

"Alright, let's sterilize the needle first then," Kagome said with a smile as she reached up to the hair style that was done by the servants of the castle as she took out a long pin. "Well, build me a mini fire, so we can get started," she said almost wickedly with a smile tugging at the side of her lips.

The pin it unravels a few curls from the current hairstyle in which she was sporting as Kagome waited patiently with the accompaniment of some tea and snacks. When it was done, George turned his head to face her, dusting his hand as he went towards her with a hand stretched out to help her up from the grass. George had to resist the urge to pull her straight into his arms and kiss her senseless. It was rare for them to get away like this and not be disturbed by anyone else.

"It's ready," Kagome said as she turned around to face him with a smile, having also taken the time sterilizing the needle to purify it with her energy as she turned towards him, holding the needle up expectantly waiting for him.

Kagome sighed internally, her smile softens as she sat on the ground, patting her knee as she invited him to lie upon her lap. George had a rakish smile as he made his way towards Kagome to lay his head upon her lap, tilting it to allow her better access to his right ear.

"It's the left ear, right is mainly for the female and left for the male," she said turning his head gently to the side as she carefully maneuvered the needle and prevents him from being accidently pricked by it.

He was feeling blissful, this small allowance that she was allowing him made him wish for more, more than just laying his head on her lap. "Ouch! Hey that hurts," George said, reaching out to touch his earlobe that was just pierced by Kagome, but instead she held his wrist not allowing him to do so.

"It'll heal up soon enough, don't touch it," Kagome said as she released his wrist, reaching up to her own ears to take off one side of her earring to place it into the piercing that she had made.

George felt the weight upon his earlobe as he watched Kagome secure the earring to his own. "There, perfect," she whispered with a smile of her own as she patted his shoulder, signally for him to get up.

The ear should not be hurting much, not when she had done some healing on it to prevent the infection, and to numb the pain. George did not move as Kagome sighed, and allowed him a little while more just so that they could get back to what they were doing.

George looked up at her, his eyes softening as she pat him on the shoulder again, "Sit up," Kagome told him, but instead saw two arms reaching out for her as he brought her face down to his, and took the kiss that he had been thinking about ever since he saw her. At first it was curiosity, but then it progressed on to be something more, one that he wanted and yet know will be unreachable to even him.

"George…"

"I've been wanting to do that…"

"George…Lord Buckingham, we have to stop," Kagome swallowed, pushing away from him as she tried to shove him off her lap as gently as possible.

George was quick to get back onto his feet again as he reached out to grab hold of Kagome, pulling her back into his arms as he held her there. However what he did not expect was for her to twist his arm around and have him pinned down to the ground. This would be the first to be pinned down by a woman who looked so petite and fragile.

"I believe that it is time for us to leave," she said, taking her hands off him just as quickly, turning away from him in embarrassment of what she had done out of instinct.

"I believe so," he said, but instead of doing what she said, he reached out to push her down on the ground roughly and taking over from where they had left off.

At first, Kagome resisted him, but he held on fast, not letting her go as he became a little more forceful as his tongue begged for entrance. She relented and gave in to it as she felt his hands pulling her head against his, not allowing her to leave him as his body pinned her body firmly beneath his. A hand roamed down to hurriedly hike her skirt up to get to skin, Kagome gasp as her eyes widened and pushed him off her.

"…We really should leave," she said more firmly this time.

"Just another one," he whispered against her lips, once again capturing it before she could say or do anything against it.

He didn't release her until he was somewhat satisfied with it, to help her up and turning around for a moment to give her time to straighten up her dress and looks as she turn her still slightly blushing face back. When George tried to reach out to push her hair behind the ear that she took her earring from to gift him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering what she had nearly forgotten, as Kagome loosen her hair down a little to hide the missing earring on her left ear.

Again, he resisted the urge to reach out to brush the back of his hand against her skin, but Kagome moved passed him quickly to wait expectantly for him to catch up so that they could ride back to the castle. She likes him for sure, but changing the course of history was not something that she should do or interfere with. A short harmless fling was something that perhaps she should consider, but then again, sometimes it goes into the records and she does not want to find out more about it from the future.

They had gone through measures to have their identity hidden from the records, just a simple spell that she learnt was enough to help solve that little problem that the royal scribe might just be doing with Sesshoumaru. She tried to put things between them back to normal again as Kagome avoided some of his questions about her ability to fight mainly. It was during the last few stretch back to the castle that they raced in an almost undignified manner, but it did brought back the casual friendship between them once more.

During supper, George had tried a few times to get intimate with her in the darkness of certain alcove, but never lasted more than a few seconds before they broke apart because of Kagome who though look petite, gentle and womanly, but wit and strength it seemed like that of a man. She is skilled he can tell, especially with how she was easily able to get out of almost any situations or position that he had placed her in. It was a thrill, and since that day, Kagome made his life more interesting if possible, and made the other women look boring, and only good for warming up his bed when  _she_  denied him.

The earring that she gave him was still upon his ears and re-fashioned later into something more masculine to last through the ages. Because of her, he started a new fashion trend even if most men found it most feminine, but now they are following his lead. He had plans one of the night after supper to sought her out, but instead found her chambers to be empty. Sesshoumaru the other royal emissary took disappeared as he got news that they had left earlier in the evening with much haste that the King did not say much about their parting except that they would be returning soon enough.

George, or the Duke of Buckingham did not see her next until the time when he went to Paris, France for a meeting with the young King, his bride and the Cardinal to talk peace between their countries. He had wanted some time alone with her, but Aramis, the few remaining Musketeers was following her like a puppy and being so intimate with her that it set him on edge.

Duties called him away and that was the last time that he saw her, war was coming and he wondered if they would ever meet again. Hoping that all the things that he has done would have gotten her attention somehow despite it all, and praying for them to at least meet once more time again before he dies. Buckingham toyed with the earring that he was given by her when she first pierced his ears as he looked out at the stormy sea at the impending attack that they were launching towards France now.


End file.
